Regresar
by Zary Ssj
Summary: Esconder el dolor, fingir que todo está bien. Ver sonreír a los únicos recuerdos que le quedan de él. Eso es todo para ella; para la madre. Pero hay algo que a la mujer le falta y tal vez siempre le falte: ver al hombre que ama regresar. One-shot. Gracias a todo aquél que esté dispuesto a leer.


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 _"No hay lápiz que pueda remarcar sus contornos._

 _El brillo de sus ojos ya solo es sombra, desaparece hasta convertirse en un boceto intangible._

 _Sin hermosura alguna; sin significado"._

* * *

—Regresar—

* * *

Miraba a sus hijos como siempre, deleitándose con saberse madre de ese par de adorables muchachitos. Les observaba el cabello, negro como la noche, los ojos de igual color, sus labios estirados en unas sonrisas simplemente sin precio. Eran suyos, le pertenecían. Los amaba con toda su alma y jamás se cansaba de observarlos, de verlos crecer. Algo en ella estaba felizmente orgullosa…

Pero también algo estaba triste.

—Madre, me voy —anunció su hijo mayor, Gohan, tan enérgico—. Llego tarde.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Que tengas un buen día hijo…

El chico sonrió y la madre se llenó de alegría. La puerta se cerró tras él y todo volvió a ser como era antes. Un poco de sombra oscureció su hogar, pero ella no se dejó abatir. Observó por enésima vez a su hijo menor, Goten, quien aún estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo su desayuno. El niño de siete años balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás sus piernecitas, mientras tarareaba una canción que quién sabe dónde había escuchado. El niño estaba feliz, como siempre, y eso a ella le hacía mucho más que feliz. Se sentía en paz con sus hijos alrededor. No había nada mejor que eso en su pequeño mundo que sólo consistía en mirarlos sin cansarse jamás.

El pequeño Goten se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia su madre. Era tan pequeño que apenas podía verse su cabello alborotado asomarse sobre el barandal de la cocina. La madre tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante para observarlo mejor.

—Mami —dijo el pequeño cuando por fin pudo verla a ella—, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Trunks?

Ella sonrió.

—Claro, mi amor. Llamaré a Bulma para avisarle que irás.

Se secó las manos en el mandil y se dirigió hacia el teléfono. Un momento después todo había quedado arreglado.

—Que te diviertas, cielo —se despidió ella de su hijo menor. Goten sacudió sus manitas en señal de adiós y salió volando del hogar.

La puerta se cerró una vez más y la oscuridad la engulló.

* * *

Siempre era la misma rutina. Se concentraba lo más que podía en sus deberes que no había lugar para ningún pensamiento. Nada se adentraba en mente, nada tenía permitido salir. Habían veces en las que cantar le ayudaba a mantenerse a raya, otras simplemente se quedaba en silencio, mirando al infinito, sin dejar de mirar lo demás. No había interrupciones. Sus recuerdos encarcelados en una fría jaula que todavía no conseguía cómo calentar. Todo estaba tranquilo en su interior, y siempre esperaba a que así me mantuviera.

La luz conseguía llegar de nuevo al hogar cuando sus hijos regresaban. A Gohan cada día se le veía más feliz, y Goten siempre llegaba con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios inocentes. Era entonces cuando ella se permitía volver a sonreír.

Cenaban juntos y se contaban lo que habían hecho en el trascurso del día.

—Fue realmente genial —decía el pequeño Goten—. Los juguetes de Trunks siempre son fantásticos.

— ¿De verdad? —Curioseaba la madre— Imagino que Bulma se los fabrica.

—Eso es obvio, madre —intervenía el hijo mayor—. Ese es el talento de la señora Brief.

Y así pasaban la velada, hablándose los unos a los otros. Riendo sin recordar. Sonriendo. Y lo único que ella quería era observarlos por siempre…

* * *

Todas las noches, exactamente a las 12:54, subía a la azotea y se sentaba ahí a observar el cielo negro, a veces sin nubes, a veces sin estrellas. Sus hijos dormían plácidamente, sin saber que cada noche ella subía hasta ahí.

Era el único momento en el que permitía que sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos y demonios le abandonaran el cuerpo, el alma.

Y sí. También se permitía llorar.

Lo mejor sería comenzar a hacerse a la idea de que él jamás regresaría. Así, si eso llegara a suceder, no se le iba a destrozar tanto el corazón. Pero, ¿a quién engañaba? Pues ese maldito órgano ya estaba tan roto que solamente sangraba en las noches. Sus ojos lloraban solo en la oscuridad, en la soledad de esa azotea por la cual intentaba no saltar. Y no saltaría. Jamás. Pues un par de ángeles dormían bajo sus pies.

Había noches en las que las lágrimas tardaban en salir, pero había otras en las que con solo poner un pie en ese lugar salían como mar.

Con sentir el líquido comenzar a fluir de sus cuencas podía sentir cómo se le iba partiendo el corazón, el alma y el cuerpo que tanto trabajo le costaba mantener en pie por las mañanas. Se llevaba las manos al pecho y lo apretaba con la esperanza de que con eso dejara de dolerle. Más no paraba, no dejaba de arder, de picar. No había nada que impidiera ese impulso de querer abrirse el pecho y vaciar todo lo que ahí se encontraba. El impulso de sacarse los ojos para así dejar de llorar. De provocarse un dolor mucho más fuerte que el de su alma. De simplemente dejar de sentir esa maldita soledad nocturna que amenazaba con tragársela y no devolverla jamás.

No regresaría jamás. Él no regresaría.

Estaba consciente de eso, y hacía años que había dejado de pensar diferente. Porque hacerse con esa ilusión era lo peor que podía permitirse. Era mentirse a sí misma, era matarse con el veneno más ruin que existe. Ya había sucedido antes, y algo muy dentro de ella le decía que esa vez no sería igual. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Estaba segura de que si creía en su regreso, caería en un pozo del cual no podría salir jamás. Porque, así como existía la posibilidad de que volviera, también estaba la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera. Y era mejor no alimentar sus esperanzas…

En algún momento de la madrugada, siempre, las lágrimas y el dolor la obligaban a cerrar los ojos. Hasta ese momento era que se permitía dormir.

Bajaba a su habitación y dormía no más de dos horas. Luego, se levantaba a hacer los quehaceres y a observar como siempre a sus hijos; la viva imagen del hombre que posiblemente jamás regresaría a su lado.

Sonrió…

Y volvió a llorar esa noche. Muchas otras noches más.

Hasta que un día, él regresó.

* * *

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

 _Hola... Y adiós._

 _No hay aclaraciones, no hay nada... Todo está ahí._

 _Ya no sé nada, ya no quiero saber nada más._

 _Ciao._


End file.
